But Tonight I'm Lovin' You
by Ladyforga72
Summary: Because its Blair and Chuck, Chuck and Blair ONE SHOT Blair and Chuck in the future. Pure Fluff


This is my first Gossip Girl story! Love this show. Chuck and Blair are the greatest! I don't own anything.

"Chuck…" Blair said gasping for breath

"Oh Blair…" Chuck was coming off a particularly amazing high; they had just finished in the back of his limo…for the fifth time.

"Chuck come on, we have to go. The limo has been parked in front of the Met for 15 minutes they are probably itching to figure out who the hell is in here."

"Well…we can open the door and give them a great show". Chuck replied while he pulled her down into a passionate kiss.

"No Chuck we have to get out, its only three hours" Blair said firmly as she attempted to put on her Jimmy Choo's.

" Three hours wasted, when we could be doing it again…and again…and again." Chuck replied as he nibbled on her earlobe.

" Oh God" Blair moaned considering it for a moment.

" No Chuck get off we have to do this, how's my hair?" Blair asked nervously.

" Flawless, just like you" Chuck said as he ran his hands quickly through his hair.

" Bass your such a charmer" Blair returned playfully

" Not as much as you Bass" Chuck replied

" Waldorf-Bass" Blair corrected.

" I like it just Bass, it means your mine and only mine"

" I'm still yours and only yours no matter what my last name or names is"

" You better be right"

" I'm always right"

" And how do you know that?" Chuck asked playfully

" Because I'm Blair Bass" Blair replied with a smile as she gracefully stepped out of the limo with Chuck closely behind.

Once the reached inside they quickly found Serena and Nate.

Nate quizzically asked, " What gives dude your limo was parked outside before we got here when we got here and when we got inside, what the hell was going on?"

" Well Nathaniel is you must know Blair and I were taking care…of business." Chuck replied with a smile and made Blair blush a gorgeous color red.

" Damn it Nate, why did you ask? Now I'm disgusted." Serena asked playfully hitting her husband's arm.

" Serena who would have ever known in high school that you and I would switch places? You the sexual prude and I the wild flower."

The group laughed and Nate quickly came to his wife's defense " Trust me S, is not a sexual prude. She just doesn't air her dirty laundry like some people."

" That's because everyone's already seen her dirty laundry", Chuck playfully replied back immediately getting a slap from Blair and a gasp from Serena.

" Okay okay very funny Chuck now lets all go sit down" Serena said pulling Nate to their seats.

Once they were sitting down it was very clear Chuck Bass wasn't going to enjoy the evening very much. The way it was set up, made it almost impossible to enjoy himself, he wasn't sitting neck to Blair but Serena while Blair was on the other end neck to Nate. When he tried to protest it Blair simply said she wanted to talk to Nate about the Captain and his family. Chuck was clearly very frustrated because he had hoped that when the lights went down he could fondle Blair.

Fifteen minutes into the opera Blair's phone vibrated in her clutch, she opened it up and realized it was a text from Chuck:

B-

Why no fun at the opera?

-C

She quickly wrote back:

C-

You're still the horny high school boy I fell in love with. 2 more hours. You can do it

-B

Chuck was getting a noticeable hard on. Thank god there are no lights, he thought. It saved him from perils of embarrassment. He wrote Blair back:

B-

1 hour 58 minutes and 45 seconds. The flag is flying now; I'm about to ravage you right here in the booth in front of S and N.

-C

Blair giggled and said:

-C

Learn some self-control you'll need it later in life

-B

Chuck let out a low groan and said:

-B

Your going to get ravaged tonight again and again until you can't walk be prepared

-C

Cannot Wait! –B

It took about fifteen minutes of Blair brooding over Chuck's dirty texts to make her come to a boil. She quietly excused herself, saying she was going to the ladies room and wasn't feeling so well. Serena tried to follow her but Blair insisted she'd be okay and would be back in a minute. Five minutes later Chuck quietly excused himself to make sure Blair was all right. He knocked on the door and it was thrown open.

" Good god Bass what took you so long? I was about to pleasure myself," Blair gasped.

" Apologies darling, I didn't know the appropriate amount of time to wait."

" I don't care anymore just take me," Blair said grabbing his collar to pull him closer"

" Your wish is my command Queen" Chuck said charmingly

Suddenly Chuck pulled away and looked at her " What is there something wrong? Oh my god does my breath smell bad?" Blair turned away embarrassed

" No my love, you cant mean to say…the pleasure I give you isn't enough, you pleasure your self too?" Chuck said obviously his ego being bruised

" Oh my god Chuck don't be so literal, just take me please I'm begging you." Chuck didn't hesitate any longer and picked her up and pushed her against the wall.

He roughly pulled down her La Perla thong and she immediately started playing with his belt buckle. She quickly reached the brim of his boxers and played with the toy inside, Chuck moan loudly and entered two fingers into Blair thrusting in and out quickly. Blair started moaning his name, and not long after screamed " CHUCK JUST TAKE ME" he quickly obliged and entered her with a steady rhythm the continued this for a while and let out loud screams of "CHUCK" and "OH GOD BLAIR" just as they were finishing and just as Serena walked in too check in on Blair.

" Oh my god!" Serena screamed, "Yeah Blair you really are sick. What makes both of you think you can go out and do this in public places? " Serena asked clearly disgusted.

"Because I'm Chuck Bass", "and because I'm Blair Bass" the both replied with coy smiles playing on their swollen lips, Serena just rolled her eyes and left.

The end just some Chair fluff. Enjoy and Review!


End file.
